The present invention relates to a personalized therapy cabinet or enclosure having a bed on which a person will lie and be treated with both heat and steam therapy on an individually controlled basis to permit a person to provide overall therapy.
Individual personalized saunas have been advanced, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,809, and these devices have used dry heat for providing a pleasant environment for a person reclining on a vibratable bed. Steam has also been used in cabinets such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,915, which shows a vibrating, reclining chair with a hood on the outside that carries a speaker, a fan and an oxygen inlet. The steam supply also is provided to the interior of this type of cabinet. Various other steam sauna or steam cabinets have been advanced as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,578, shows a compartment having treatment with light and heat, together with a vibratable bed.
The present invention relates to a personalized cabinet which includes a bed, and which has an array of interior heaters for providing controllable dry heat to a user, and which further has one or more steam sources controlled for providing steam to the interior of the cabinet. Steam is provided on the interior of the cabinet and ducts can be used for directing the steam to various locations for desired therapeutic treatment. There are also steam outlets on a control panel that direct steam onto the face of a riser. A removable transparent tunnel hood can be placed over the head of the user to direct the steam over the face.
A fan is used to provide a positive pressure to insure proper steam distribution.
By providing a combination of heat and steam with a full length bed, which can be vibrated if desired, the treatment can take place as needed for complete relaxation and therapeutic applications of both radiating heat and steam.